


【精靈寶可夢】謊言（赤綠）

by Graybi



Series: 【寶可夢大師】在帕希歐的兩三事 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: M/M, 黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 黑化赤紅 X 青綠青綠單箭頭赤紅不管如何，他倆最終都會走到阿羅拉度蜜月
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤綠
Series: 【寶可夢大師】在帕希歐的兩三事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704289
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***沒電腦，此章沒寫完，肉後補***  
> ***沒電腦，此章沒寫完，肉後補***  
> ***沒電腦，此章沒寫完，肉後補***
> 
> 被腦洞淹沒的隨興試筆作，此章沒寫完，肉後補  
> 涉及黑化和非自願性愛涉及  
> （或可稱為強暴，但有青綠默許的成份  
> （僅是創作，如對此不適可按上一頁或關閉頁面  
> （不是一段有“正確”開始和過程的戀愛  
> （不管走向如何，他倆最終都會到阿羅拉度蜜月的  
> （請自行評估閱後風險

這世界神奇的並不只有寶可夢，各種樹果、有能力加成克扣的材料、進化石……形形色色，數之不盡。

合起手上的寶可夢圖鑑，青綠看向窗外的蔚藍天色，白色的雲層把天空分成好幾塊，使純粹的湛藍有了變化。從雲的移動速度來看，今天是個涼風送爽的日子。放下圖鑑下了床，鐵塊被拖動的聲響伴隨著青綠來到窗邊，他熟練地停在會被牽扯的地方，與窗戶尚有一步之遙，他能伸手碰觸，卻踏不出房間一步。

就在他看著天空發愣時，大比鳥好聽的鳥鳴破空而來。沒幾秒，棕色的身影輕盈地落到陽台上，牠仍是他的驕傲。大比鳥看到站在窗邊的他後想要過來討摸，但沒跳開幾步就化成一道紅光，被吸進精靈球。赤紅和手上抖動掙扎的精靈球對視一眼後，精靈球便平靜了下來。可恨的徽章等級。青綠面無表情地看著他走近，面無表情地看著他推開落地窗，面無表情地看著他進來，最後面無表情地被迫揚頭接下沒溫情可言的吻。

「啪！」  
青綠不知道赤紅舌頭被自己狠狠咬破時，是不是也感覺到現在自己臉頰上的火辣，他只知道他很討厭現在一襲黑衣的對方跨坐到自己身上。他嘗試惡狠狠地瞪過去，儘管這早已被證明無效無數次。他的雙手被抬至頭頂壓制，右邊足踝上的鎖鏈也限制住他腿部的動作。  
「放開我。」  
無用功，但還是有著少許自我安慰的作用。

黑赤——他不想用赤紅來稱呼現在的赤——俯下身，下一步是要往他的脖子舔咬，一成不變。  
「喂。」  
熟悉又陌生的眸子。  
「不要留下痕跡。」“那傢伙會擔心的”  
青綠盯著白色的天花板說。他彷彿看到了赤紅溫柔且爽朗的笑容，那個總是專屬寶可夢的笑容。沒應答也沒點頭，只有接著動作。黑赤的動作同時有著欲望和獸性，粗暴且不解溫柔，不論是啃咬出了血絲，還是因強行進入而撕裂流血，黑赤的動作都不會因此而受影響。起初青綠很是抗拒，並因此吃了不少苦頭——研究員暨訓練家及長期野外求生者的差異還是顯而易見的——然而被長久追逐的人擁抱和佔有，他的底線很快便一退再退，尤其是在黑赤發現了他的敏感點後。儘管不清楚對方殘留多少理智，但喜歡獵物的悲鳴似乎是狩獵者的共同愛好。狩獵者是殘忍的，但某程度上來說，這是因為沉淪於其中的獵物一再縱容而導致。

從青綠身上轉醒，黑赤看了看四周，橘黃色的天空訴說著時間。他撐起上身站起，一陣暈眩隨之襲來。

他又一次來到這個由黑暗形成的房間。他那名字會令人聯想火焰的半身正狠狠地瞪視著他，如果沒有被黑影束縛住手腳，他相信對方已朝這邊飛撲過來。黑赤打了個響指試圖回復清醒，黑影如常地隨他的動作襲向赤紅，但卻被赤紅的一個甩頭摔開。黑赤半瞇起眼。  
“放了綠”  
虛空中響起這清晰無比，不容拒絕的命令。討厭被命令的那個赤紅呼叫出黑影朝命令者猛力攻擊。無處可逃的赤紅硬生生地承受了一輪攻擊後，身影逐漸被四周的黑影吞噬。他嘗試掙扎，但“傷重”的他無力擺脫。待赤紅幾近被完全拖回黑暗中時，黑赤來到他跟前，赤紅用上最後一絲力氣投以怒目。黑赤以看著髒物般的眼神回視，並在虛空中響起宣示：他是我的。下一刻，赤紅再次失去意識。

「赤……」  
黑赤猛然睜眼，然後發現自己正坐在床緣，而青綠則單膝跪在自己身前。  
「你還好嗎？」  
青綠的手按在自己的大腿上，他討厭這種溫柔，所以一把撥開。  
「明天有個會議的事項赤紅要知道的。」  
赤紅從不出席會議，都是事後由其他人轉達，而這其他人暫時只有青綠。黑赤了解當中的弦外之音：你要給赤紅出來。他不高興地撇開頭，快步走向落地窗，並在青綠追上來時掏出袋中的金屬物往身後丟。  
「赤——」  
粗暴的關合聲打斷了青綠的話，他愣愣地看著黑赤放出噴火龍後乘風而去，好一會才走到身後金屬物掉落的地方，並把它撿起。那是一把鑰匙，準確來說，是解開他踝上那束縛的鑰匙。青綠坐到床上。將鑰匙插入匙圈然後轉動，無機質的機械聲響起，他腳踝上有著痕跡，但是在褲襪鞋子能遮掩的位置。  
「抱歉……」  
青綠把兩腿收到胸前，把自己縮成一小團，茫然地流著淚，搞不清楚對象地道歉。

赤紅醒來時天空已全亮。他的記憶再度丟失了，但他沒到一無所知的地步。他看向自己的雙手，青綠肌膚的觸感彷彿仍殘留著。他起身走到山洞深處，那邊有一條秘道，秘道的路線他很清楚，他亦知道路線的盡頭處有一個被多次挖開又填補的坑。在他要踏進秘道時，體內傳來一陣令他暈眩的顫動。他扶著牆穩住身體，離開秘道，暈眩便消失無蹤。

走回起居處，他身旁有個打開了的精靈球，他知道那屬於青綠的大比鳥。拾起球收進口袋，他翻出手機，並無意外地看到那則青綠傳來，有關之後冠軍賽的訊息。訊息中寫著青綠會過來的時間，他知道自己只要在此等待就可以了。坐在地上，靠向洞壁，他需要在時間到來之前養好精神，以在看到對方時能露出往常的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种不可抗力压到最后还是崩溃  
> 佔个好看的日期安慰一下自己  
> 尽快填

佔位佔位佔位  
佔位佔位佔位  
佔位佔位佔位


End file.
